Dattebayo
by GodRealm
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a rookie pitcher, finds out that he is going to die. He's told to settle any regrets he has and so he returns home, but can he keep his situation quiet so no one finds out? Chaos unfolds.
1. Chapter 1 Disease

Chapter 1 ~ Disease

The roar of the crowd could be heard all around him. The sensation was breath-taking, and it was a sensation he had become very accustomed to these past six months since he had arrived here. Naruto Uzumaki, the closer for the San Diego Sharks was standing atop the mound on the field where he was living his dream of pursuing a career in baseball here in America. He had been confident since his elementary days that he would become the greatest pitcher in baseball history and half a year ago he was given the chance by a minor league team who signed him out of Japan as a rookie. The nineteen year old rookie kept his cool from all the noise around him. The chants of his name were loud and clear as he readied to throw once more. The ecstacy he felt when he was surrounded by thousands watching him play was uncomparable in any sense.

Baseball was his life. It had been since he was five years old, growing up with his grandparents back in Japan since his parents had died. He had nothing but a name when Tsunade and Jiraiya had found him, making them his adoptive grandparents to be exact. A baby on their doorstep like an old movie was the scenario. Since then, they had taught him how to grow into a responsible adult, and baseball was a way to bond with his grandparents while learning how to play the game. Jiraiya and Tsundae had been fans since they were children. Jiraiya was the clean-up hitter and first basemen of a team in Japan where he had won many awards and batting titles. Tsunade happened to be the daughter of the manager of his team while he played there so she had grown up around the sport, and at a team party, they had met and over time fallen in love.

Baseball had also been his way to vent. Whether it be happiness, sadness, anger or boredom, Naruto always found time to play or practice his pitching to the point where his friends had to join the team just to spend more time with him! Naruto led them to two Koshien titles, winning one of them his Senior year in high school, and evening earning himself a nickname from his teammates and other teams around the country as "The Machine" Naruto Uzumaki. Though his high school days seemed to be glory, the ending was much more... dramatic.

Naruto read the catcher's sign on the 2-2 count. A change-up pitch on the outside corner. Naruto stretched, taking a deep breath and forming the ball in his glove the way he needed and placed his hand the right way it needed to be throw. Half the solution to throwing a good pitch was the basics, such as control, speed, balance, and how to hold the ball. The other half, which many picther's lacked at his age, was confidence, and Naruto, had A LOT of confidence, much to the chagrin of the batter's he faced, was his ace in the hole, and worst of all, he knew it.

With his grip firmly on the ball, he stretched from the wind-up pose and threw the ball with as much force and control as he could, which results in a miss swing and the final strikeout of the game, and now... the season.

"Strikeout!" The announcer yelled at the top of his lungs.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy as fireworks were set off in the background signaling yet another Sharks win at their home stadium, closing out their year.

"You've seen it here folks, Naruto Uzumaki saves yet another game for the Sharks, in our closing game here at the stadium. Unfortunately, there won't be a playoff run this year, but maybe next year we'll have a better chance! Thanks for supporting us, Shark fans, so let's hear it one more time loud and clear for our San Diego Sharks!" Screamed the announcer once more from the announcer's box into the microphone.

The sound of more than fifteen thousand fans was heard after the declaration from the announcer, as well as thank you chants and other loud celebrations within the ballpark. The Sharks had a great second half of the season and finished a few games over the .500 mark but were unable to make up any ground with the division leading, Utah Hornets. And just missed out on the wildcard spot by 2 games. But it didn't matter tonight. Tonight was the finale for this year, so the fans and team members were going to enjoy tonights festivities, including this year's rookie of the year and Sharks MVP of the year, Naruto Uzumaki, who was soon joined by a news broadcaster and cameraman down on the field near the dugout.

"Mr. Uzumaki, could we have a few moments of your time for the currently broadcasting ten o'clock news, please?" Inquired the reporter with eagerness evident in his voice.

Naruto had his trademark smile that he always ahd on and off the field as he walked towards the dugout and stopped nex to the reporter. "Of course! After all it is the end of the season so let's celebrate!" He responded.

"First off, congratulations on being awarded the Triple-A rookie of the year, finishing with a 1.18 ERA and saving every game you've come into. How do you feel right now?" Asked the man, getting right to the point.

"It feels unbelievable! I'm living the dream that I've wanted for so long, and one day soon I plan to go to the majors and win the World Series! You can count on it, dattebayo!" Answered Naruto promptly and proudly.

"Finally, is there any last words you have for the San Diego Sharks fans and your fans back in Japan? I've heard you've got quite a fan base over seas."

"Well" He started. "First off I'd like to thank all the Sharks fans for believing in me and getting behind me so that I could show them what I am really made of. I plan to be right back here next year if my contract is extended and i plan to be even better for all of you! Next yer, we take the title!"

Naruto was never one to down play anything as he sent the crowd into an even louder uproar then they were already in.

"As to your second part, I have to send my thanks to all those back in my homeland of Japan for following me from my high school times to this day. Family, friends, and even you teme." As Naruto smirked mentally. "But yes, thank you everyone, for everything you've done for me! let's do it again next year!" Naruto ended.

"And there ya go everyone, Naruto Uzumaki, proud Japanese native playing here in America, let's try and keep this one!" Laughed the reporter.

After his short interview, Naruto shook the hands of both the reporter and the camerman as well as signing a few autographs for the people in the park as well as taking a few phone numbers from the ladies in the ballpark before finally entering the dugout and strolling back to the lockerroom with his teammates to get changed.

"Aw man! We got really hot in the end, I just wish we could keep playing!" Said the enthusiastic first basemen Michael.

"Can't do much about it now, let's just take all that energy and focus it towards next season." Replied center fielder Justin.

"Yeah those damn Hornets man, they just would not lose a game these past few weeks, sheesh! Of all the rotten luck!" Chimed in third basemen Alex.

"Hey, hey now." Naruto said now entering the conversation. "No reason complaining, it won't get us into the postseason. But we'll definitely kick their asses next year."

"Yeah that's true. I just wish we knew we had a weapon like naruto here before we came into the season." Said Alex.

"Got that right. He can hit, he can pitch, he can run. Damn kid, come paint my house for me since you can do just about anything." Said left fielder Andrew.

"Oh, please. You couldn't afford me." Replied Naruto arrogantly with a smile, forcing the team to laugh more.

"Aw Naruto, you gave this club a lift out of a crappy first half of the season, I don't know what we could do to thank you for all that you did for us this season, you wise cracking baseball machine." Said the coach.

"Eh, make my checks a little larger. That'd work." He replied

"Yeah, okay. I'll DEFINTELY DO THAT." Replied the coach sarcastically. making the team members laugh more at the rookie being turned down as Naruto sat their with his left eye twitching rapidly from the remark that was made.

"W-Was worth a shot I guess. He...hehe." He responded, still twitching.

The players continued to get changed out of their uniforms and one by one they all left the locker room until only Naruto himself remained. He walked around the now vacant underground dugout and locker room slowly making his way back out to the field. He walked back out to the mound where he had been just a little more than an hour ago and looked up to the empty stadium that didn't have a soul left with a soft expression on his face before looking down once more to the mound and changing his expression to that of a stern frown.

Slowly he brought his hand up from his side where it had been hanging and clutched his mid-chest area.

"A few months at most huh?"

_The Day Previous..._

_"Its an organ eating disease" said the doctor._

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What did this mean?'_

_"Is-is there something I can take for it?... I mean when will it go away? Will I be in form for next season?" He replied baffled._

_"Mr. Uzumaki... I don't know how to say this but... we don't even have any records on something like this. it's completely new to our field of medicine. A disease like this is... unprecident." Replied the doctor speechlessly._

_"Okay, so we run some tests and I'll get med-" _

_"It's not that simple." replied the doctor cutting him off. "Having no records means it could take years to develop any type of defense against this. And at the rate it seems to be accelerating..." he paused._

_"What?" Naruto replied now more scared of the situation._

_"You're... most likely... going to expire before we can find anything on this..." The man replied slowly._

_Naruto couldn't register what he had heard just then. _

_"Y-you mean, that I'm... going to... die?" Naruto replied more frankly._

_A little silence was kept between thembefore the doctor replied with "Yes." With much anguish and sorrow in his voice. " I am very sorry."_

_Naruto again couldn't even fathom what he had been told. He had just made it to America, where he was going to live his dreams, everything he had ever wanted. But now... it would be cut short do to this new disease..._

_"How..." He couldn't speak. "How long do I have?" He finally added._

_The doctor took a moment to review his clipboard. over and over he seemed to look at it. Up and down, up and down. it seemed like an eternity to Naruto before he finally cleared his throat to answer his question._

_"Well... I'm not sure with this being a new type of disease, but from what my results are saying... maybe 5 months at the longest."_

_"I see..." It was all naruto could manage to say after hearing something like that. _

_"I have a sample of your blood and we will continue running tests to see if we could find something that might be able to work, but, I won't give you false hope... they're might be a 30 percent chance we are looking most.." He replied with more sorrow in his voice. " I suggest... if you have any regrets... or anything that needs settlement or closure... now is the time to do it."_

_End Flashback_

Tears fell from naruto's eyes slowly as he continued to look down at the mound where he had been standing after thinking back about the previous day_. _

"Regrets, huh?" He said clenching his fist tightly.

**A/N: There you have it people. A very slow and drawn out first chapter to "Dattebayo". I couldn't think of a good name so I was like, eh, oh well xD. It's my first story so spelling, grammar, vocabulary might suck, so if there's anything you can point out to me, it would be nice, I'm kinda careless sometimes TT_TT. Anyway I hope to post another chapter shortly, so please gimme a review and tell me if its good... or if I should just die TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 2 Hometown Hero

**Alrighty, first off I'd like to thank those people who reviewed the first chapter to the story. I was really skeptical about uploading it just because I know I don't have the best writing skills in the world, but the ones I've read up until uploading this second part, were positive much to my disbelief. Secondly, I'm not really sure how exactly I'm going about this story, I have a rough idea, but nothing solid but until then I'll keep writing what I know I want. So anyway, I'll get started before I go off on a random tangent and cause your brain to explode and go on a killing spree, kay?**

Chapter 2 ~ Hometown Hero

The feel and sound of screeching tires underneath Naruto had him clutching his seat as the sensation had him on edge. No matter how many times he did it while he was in America to play ball games in different states and stadiums, one thing stayed the same. Naruto hated flying...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screamed while constantly moving around in his seat as if he were having a heart attack.

"Sir, please, you're scaring all the other passengers... and frankly myself and the crew." Said one of the flight attendants from behind him.

Naruto slowly, with a twitching eye, turned back to meet the young woman's gaze. With teary eyes, a runny nose, and a pale face, Naruto shook his nodded his head up and down acknowledging his mistake while scaring the stewardice further with the lifeless face he was showing her.

"W-well... as long as you're sorry." She finished before scooting down the aisle as fast as her legs would move her.

Another few moments passed and there he was still stuck on the plane but there he was still trapped in his seat as he awaited the pilot's order to get up from his seat and disembark out of the plane and into the airport. Still tense even after the landing process had been completed and all that remained was the docking part, Naruto found his mind drifting into what could possibly be happening to the plane as he's sitting there.

'Wh-what if the gears are snapped and the plane just nose dives and it explodes? Or maybe there's a gas leak and we go up in flames? Or worse, maybe they're full of spots for the plane to unload passengers and we'll have to go to a different airport!'

"The bastards! Lemme the hell off!"

"Miss he's doing it again!"

A few moments later after being calmed by the crew and a flight marshall, Naruto took his seat again and the plane finally docked in its designated area, Naruto was the first to make it out the door much to his relief and the relief to the passenger's which he had terrified. As he made his way off, the pilot sat there with a smirk on his face. He had intentionally kept the plane on the landing strip and watched him freak out just a few rows behind the cockpit in first class. Being a pilot the past few years, life had become dull, so he wasn't going to miss out on watching a somewhat grown man have a panic attack. It was funny. Sick... but funny.

After checking in with customs, Naruto was patted down for any dangerous material he might have brought on the plane past security when he had gotten on. He passed needless to say and made his way past what seemed like hundreds of people with barely any breathing room. he didn't care though, as long as he was off of that flying metal death trap, he was content with anything.

He made his way to the baggage area where we was waiting to claim the luggage that he didn't have as carry-on's. A few minute's passed and he saw it come down the conveyor belt and slowly make it's way towards where he was standing. Once close enough, he reached out and grabbed his long black leather bag and another suitcase that had a handle and wheels before making his way over towards the exit. Passing through thairport he noticed a few posters. Some being movies, or other advertisements for tv shows, cellular phones and even a poster of him that had to have been there for months because it had a date from when he was supposed to make his debut. He stopped for a few moments and admired it with a smile. It made him miss this place and it's people even more than he had already. After he finished looking at it, a large buildboard above him caught his attention, allowing him to leave his smile on his face even longer.

'Welcome to Konohagakure, huh?' He thought.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat there in silence in the livingroom of his small apartment in San Diego, California with a frown on his face and his eyes a big puffy red and bloodshot. He had been crying since he had left the field earlier reminiscing about the trip to doctor's he had taken. In a way he wished he hadn't gotten checked out at all. Who'd of thought that a few days with a stomach ache would turn into something life threatening, especially since it had been and inconsistent, letting up here and there. Hell, he just thought it might have been the late season jitters and maybe he had developed a stomach ulcer._

_"This... This is so unfair." He kept repeating to himself over and over that day since he had gotten home. _

_"I had finally made it... I finally made it to America, finally made it to the minor leagues, and I almost made it to the majors. Why?... Why now? Why does it have to happen to me now of all times? I'm... I'm way too young for this." He continued._

_The empty apartment was absent of any noise except the whimpering of a young man in denial. For hours he had been sitting there staring at a few pictures of his family and friends back home and new pictures that he had taken here in America. This news of death approaching had driven him to the point of insomnia, unable to sleep or do much tonight after leaving the field and finally taking time to think it all over._

_His gaze trasfered from the photos he had to his Sharks uniform. He had worn it proudly these last few months and wanted to continue to wear it, but that dream now had to be put to an end. The disbelief of what was happening was overwhelming. How would he explain this to anyone? His family? His friends? His team?_

_"I can't believe this... I won't" He screamed as he continued to sob loudly into his lap. "If... if I could just have a few more years... even just one more... I just want to pitch. I just want to be remembered as the best!"_

_Again he was left to nothing but silence as no other sounds were made from the inside of his small complex. With yelling like this, it would only be a matter of time before some of the neighbors came pounding at the door or maybe a police officer. But who cared? He sure as hell didn't. WHat's the worse they could do? Arrest him? At this point nothing mattered. Nothing mattered at all. As long as he was able to scream all he wanted and do as he pleased, he was perfectly content with getting in trouble._

_"God... What's the point?.. I'm a dead man... I-"_

_It was then that he saw a piece of paper on the counter next to a pen. He didn't know why but this caught his attention so abruptly that he felt the urge to stop all he was doing and walk over into his kitchen where the counter was. He took a seat at the stool and looked down at the paper before grabbing the pen with his right hand. And with what seemed loud to him he clicked the pen to extend the point out and almost unconsciously titled the sheet of paper at the top, "Things To Do"._

_"That's it, huh?" He said nonchalantly._

_An hour past and after taking time to think about things that had happened before he left his left behind back home in Japan, he had compiled his list. It was nothing much, just a few things he knew he had to take care of and knew he had to do before "it" happened. He placed the pen down and examined the sheet of paper carefully over and over making sure he knew what he had to do._

_"All right." He said with a gleam in his eye and a stern look on his face. He looked over at his cellphone before picking it up and going to the contacts list and looking under "Home" and pressing down on the "Call" button._

_"I know what I have to do." He said firmly._

_RING RING RING_

_"Hello? Uzumaki residence." Said a female voice._

_"Hey, grandma." He said with a smile._

_End flashback_

He broke free of his daydream shaking his head thinking how weird he probably looked sitting there looking up at the buildboard. Looking around making sure no one was staring, he whistled a small tune as he walked towards the doors leading to the outside of the airport and the pick-up area.

Exiting the compound, he took a look around at the groups of people who were getting into cabs, limousines, and buses. The traffic was as far as his eyes could see with the loud horns and people screaming at other people to "move or "go to hell".

"Haha, well somethings never change." Naruto said to himself with a smile.

"You've got that right." Said a familiar female voice. One that he recalled from a phone call he had just reminisced about. He didn't even need to turn around and see who it was to tell. His smile grew even larger and he turned to meet the gaze of an older woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Grandma!" He shouted.

WHACK!

That was the only sound that could describe what came next as the woman's fist came crashing down atop naruto's head. He sat their with a sulk on his face while rubbing his head.

"Oi, what the hell was that?" He yelled.

"You know I hate being called that in public! It makes me seem so old!" Answered the woman in an even louder tone.

"I see your still as bitter in your old age as ever." He retorted.

"What was that?" She answered, with the vein popping out of her forehead.

"Aw, crap." He replied, bracing himself for yet another beating that would shortly ensue.

He waited for a few seconds with his eyes closed and his arms covering the upper part of his body mostly his face, waiting for her to take her rage out on his being. But it never happened. Shortly, he opened his eyes to see tears coming out her eyes with a big smile on her face before she enveloped him in the biggest hug that she could muster up, making sure he was real in every way, from feel to smell.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much." She said lowly and softly in his ear.

He relaxed himself and regained the smile on his face before he returned the hug and they sat there in silence enjoying their reunion.

"I missed you too Mom" **(A/N: Tsunade prefers being called just about anything besides "grandma" or anything that makes her seem old. So in my infinite wisdom I thought of that. Oh yeah)**

The hug continued on for the both of them for a few moments longer before she finally broke away and looked at him as their gaze met once more.

"Come on, Grandpa Jiraiya is waiting back home."

"That bum didn't even come to meet me? Sheesh." He said comically.

"Haha, you know how airports aren't his thing. That reminds me how was your flight?" She asked concerned.

"Ah, you know. Nothing special." He responded.

Just then a small family of a man, a woman, and a small girl also exited through the airport doors, and the young girl took no time in pointing Naruto out amongst the rest of the people outside.

"Hey, mommy. Look! it's the man who was screaming and freaking out on our plane." She said pointing at him.

"Is that girl pointing at you, N-"

"No, no, she must mean someone else. Come on, let's get home!" He answered, grabbing his grandmother's hand and almost fully sprinting towards the direction of the car.

**Okay, chapter 2 is up. nothing special, I know, just figure I post it before I get too lazy and go do something else. Anyways, please review and gimme feedback, positive =D, or =( Negative. Seeee ya! **

**- GodRealm  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Home, Bitter Home

Chapter 3 ~ Home, Bitter, Home.

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! All five of you that are probably even still following this story! Anyway, I promised back almost a year that the update was coming soon, and well, I guess I lied. Sorry! But as I stated: busy, busy, and busy. I finally caught a break recently and decided that I need to work on this and get the next chapter up. I stated before that I wasn't giving up on this story and I plan to stick by that! Anyway, here's Chapter three. Please enjoy and leave a review whether it is positive or negative feedback, I am open to all opinions. Thanks!**

The streets were just as he remembered it when he last left almost a year ago. The kids were running around playing tag, the random stray animals were laying out enjoying the sun, and people were out mowing lawns amongst other yard work. Yes, the suburbs of Konohagakure, or "Konoha" as they abbreviated most of the time, were glowing with happiness. Happiness he once knew there as well…

"We're finally out of that God-awful traffic." Tsunade mumbled with a tone of annoyance.

"Yeah, you should see what it's like in San Diego around this time of day. Twice as worse and you have those teenagers that constantly hit their breaks. It's like they give licenses out in a cereal box." Replied Naruto

Tsunade smirked at the comment as she turned left onto the street their home was located on.

"Funny, I seem to remember a certain sixteen year old boy who when he got his permit, nearly killed himself ten times over." She retorted

"You just like taking as manyyyy jabs at me as possible. I swear every time I open my mouth and y-"

"Ah, shaddup ya brat. I haven't had my chance to get on you since you left. I need my fix as your mother."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He responded with a defeated sigh.

After that, they arrive at the house. Naruto took a few seconds to take it all in. The house was still the same as he could recall. The blue house with the white side paneling that he had drawn on as a kid, the window he smashed three times working on his curve ball and the shed on the side of the house still had a small coating of the orange paint he decided that it needed. Yeah, that house took a hell of a beating. At least he left the garage unharmed as Tsunade pressed the button on her steering wheel to open it. Naruto looked around the outside as much more as he could as she continued to pull in and put the car into park before closing the garage door with the button once more.

"Alright hun, grab your bags and come inside. I'm gonna go let Jiraiya know you're home." Tsunade said as she turned the car off and opened her door.

"Good, go tell the old man to come help me at least since he didn't want to come meet me at the airport." Naruto responded

"Hah. You got it."

After that she shut her door and opened the door that led to the inside of the house.

Naruto took his time getting out of the car; taking the time to stretch and yawn while now examining the garage surroundings. He had built his first go-kart here with Sasuke and Kiba when he was thirteen using parts from Jiraiya's old car. He chuckled at the memory of them driving away from him as he screamed profanity at them around the neighborhood with Tsunade not far behind him ready to kick his ass for waking up the whole street.

"Aw man, good times. I wonder what happened to that thing… If that old man trashed it, swear I'm gonna-"

"KILL YOU!"

"Nani?" Naruto responded as he heard the noise come from inside the house, specifically the living room.

The scream was followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor followed by a thunk of SOMEONE following to the floor as well.

"I can only guess." Naruto spoke with a feeling of already knowing what might have happened. He opened the trunk and pulled out what bags he was able to on his own before walking into the house through the garage door entrance.

The house was nothing special. Frankly it kind of reminded him of what an old person's house would be like, but he'd never say that unless he had some sort of immediate death wish from his grandparents. He walked through the door and into the kitchen. It was clean with many decorations throughout it, some worn and some new. Tsunade was kind of a hoarder though they never complained; it was less trash to take out every week. He hung a right and followed into the living room where he saw his grandfather sprawled out on the floor with his grandmother standing above him with a piece of broken vase in her hand.

Jiraiya laid there with a passive look on his face as if caught off guard which he most likely was. Naruto raised an eyebrow towards his grandmother whose face still seemed angry, but lightened up a few notches when she saw him looking at her.

"His damn videos again." She simply stated.

Naruto smirked at the comment. Jiraiya was known far and wide throughout Konoha for having an extensive collection of… movies.

"Where… what happened?" Jiraiya commented while rubbing his sore head.

"You tell me, pervert." Tsunade added as he began to sweat, now aware of the situation. "I leave to go pick up our only grandson while you stay home, only to come back to you watching this trash! I thought I burned all of it months ago."

Jiraiya gave a small chuckle while getting up and dusting himself off. "My beloved Hime, that was more than likely only 30% percent of my collection."

"What?" Tsunade replied through grinding teeth and a furrowed brow.

"Yes, yes. This collection was passed down to me from my father, and his brothers, a-

"So basically, all the women in these videos are probably dead or even older than us now?" Tsunade commented now with a smirk evident.

Jiraiya stopped himself, thinking over what she had just said. The thought of the girls now made him want to throw up, but he merely shook himself of such thoughts.

"True, they may be old now, but that doesn't take away from their past. Also, the few videos I've added to my collection recently are probably around Naruto's age now, so-

"WHAT?! You sick pervert! You still collect these things?!" Tsunade nearly screamed.

The neighbors probably would have called the police by this point if it were anyone else. Yes, ANYONE else.

"Yo, gaki." Jiraiya changed the subject as quick as he could, leaving his wife at a loss for words.

"What's up, old man." Naruto responded rather boringly.

"Old man? That's all I get after being gone for so long?" he responded rather offended.

"It wasn't that long pervy grandfather." Naruto added. "Besides, I see you're no less lively than when I left."

Jiraiya chuckled to himself a little. "Well, with you gone, I figured I had to increase my liveliness as best as I could."

"Oh, really?" Naruto responded while looking at Tsunade.

"If he keeps going the way he is, you'll lose your grandmother long before you lose your grandfather. I swear he's made it a personal mission to irritate me day in and day out since you've left." Responded the older woman with a pout.

"Aww, Tsunade! Don't say sad things like that. We're way to healthy to worry about something like dying." Added Jiraiya.

'_Dying, huh?'_

A small frown came over the face of Naruto as he tuned out his grandparents chatting. He remembered then that he was here because he would eventually have to tell them. How was he going to break the news? Surely he couldn't just come out right with it now. He wanted to spend whatever time he had enjoying their time together. For now, the thought of death was going to have to go on the backburner.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Responded the blonde

"We've been calling your name for a bit now, you okay?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto blushed while chuckling. "I was just thinking about something for a sec. Haha.."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his antics. "You? Thinking? How long were you gone again? There's a brain in that head now?" He added with a small smirk of his own while Tsunade snickered behind him.

_-Twitch-_

"Aw, come on pervy-pop not you too!" Naruto added with annoyance on his face attempting to be serious. "I had to deal with grandma's insults the whole trip from the airport to the house in traffic. I don't need you doing this too!" He added with a little more enthusiasm.

"Sorry, gaki. It's always been a fun hobby for the both of us." Tsunade added while she and Jiraiya smiled at each other.

"This is why old people should be euthanized once their useless to society." Naruto added with a smirk of his own while raising his shoulders to an "Oh well" pose.

With veins popping out of both their heads and a twitch of their own Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped at Naruto with an attempt to tackle him. Training in America for baseball had its perks though. He side-stepped the both of them and watched as they landed almost in the kitchen behind him. He had the feeling he MIGHT HAVE said a little too much.

"You ungrateful little brat! I'm going pound you so much you'll spend your vacation in Konoha Hospital!" Tsunade and Jiraiya scremed in unison.

"Uh oh!" Naruto stared at them with fear evident in his eyes. "Look, shouldn't you oldies be taking it easy? With your age you c-

"COME HERE!" They ran at him again. Poor guy can't keep his mouth shut.

"Ahhh!" He screamed running away.

After a long "battle" which consisted mostly of Naruto getting a few lumps to the head when he ran out of space to run, the family gathered in the living room. Jiraiya took his a seat in his "famous" recliner that he had always adorned. Naruto could have sworn that thing was older than him. Heck, the chair looked older than anything in the damn house! But none the less it was his grandfather's treasure… Next to him and Tsunade… hopefully.

Tsunade and Naruto took a seat on the couch across from the recliner. Tsunade sat to the far left leaning on the arm rest as she sighed. It had been so long since the three of them had relaxed like this. It was with that thought a smile crept onto her face. She loved having her boys together.

Naruto sat towards the other end of the couch with a bag of ice on his head to heal the wounds. They weren't serious but Tsunade always loved babying him since he was well.. a baby. Naruto let out a sigh of his own as he too had missed being home. He felt as though he had the best family in the world.

'_It's going to be harder than I even thought before to tell them. It might even kill them.. But it has to be done. They'll find out one way or another.'_

Again, Naruto was trying his best not to frown and rather concentrate on the good times he was going to have with his family.

"Oh, Naruto! I forgot to tell you that Sasuke will be over to join us for dinner in a bit." Tsunade said as she leaned back on the couch and let out a yawn.

'_Sasuke.. I almost forgot about telling my friends too.'_

"O-oh, that's great. Can't wait to see the _teme_." Naruto responded, adding a fake smile.

Sasuke had always been Naruto's best friend and sometimes his greatest rival. They had been friends since early grade school. The weird thing was that they were almost polar opposites. Naruto was lively, outgoing, and cheerful, whereas Sasuke was quiet, calm, and usually kept a stern, emotionless face.

"I heard he got bumped up to the third batter in his own line-up here with the Konoha Krushers" Jiraiya added in while looking down at his newspaper he had picked up from the coffee table.

"Wow, that's great! Who'd of though mister dark and gloomy could pull that off!"

It was true that Sasuke had always been a great hitter. Another difference they always had. While Naruto was an ace pitcher, Sasuke was an ace batter. They usually practiced off each other when they were younger so they could improve. Naruto though took it a step further and went with his dream to go to the major leagues in America. Sasuke never really wanted to leave Konohagakure (**AN: LOL)** and always desired to play for the Krusher's much like his brother once did.

"Yeah he's been playing pretty well. If he keeps up this way he might get a nice hefty bonus at the end of year to stay with them." Tsunade added as she poured some tea into her cup.

"They might go all the way this year. They haven't been this good since… Well, since I played for them!" Jiraiya added with a bit of cockiness.

"Oh please, pervert. He'll be better than you. He'll double your old and rusty trophy case."

"Woman, I'm not going through this with you again. Would it hurt to give me a little bit of credit?" Jiraiya commented. "The memories of me playing third base are all but memories, so at least give me that!"

"Whatever." Added Tsunade with reluctance. "Anyway Naruto, why don't you take your bags upstairs, unpack and maybe take a shower before he gets here."

Naruto nodded in agreement and began taking his bags up the steps. Jiraiya helped him by going into the garage and taking in the bags that Naruto had to go back for. Naruto took the last remaining bags and gave a nod to Jiraiya for his help, which he returned as well.

Upon entering his room, Naruto couldn't help but feel just a bit nostalgic. He dropped his bags at the foot of his bed and took in a deep breath. It wasn't so long ago that this was his only home and he had many memories here. He fell onto his bed and let out a sigh much like a high school kid getting home from school. He laid there for a few minutes with a smile engraved on his face. Not too long after, he got up, unpacked his things and headed for the shower.

After getting out the shower and getting changed into some comfy shorts and a white t-shirt, Naruto made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. The smell of his grandmother's homemade chicken cutlet sent a pleasant aroma around the house.

'Man have I missed the smell of her cooking.' He thought to himself with a smile. 'I wonder how many more times I will get that chance.' He continued thinking, only this time with a frown.

It had dawned on him again just like earlier that day, and many other days since hearing the news, that his tank was running on empty. The weird part, he felt fine. This new disease that was supposedly going to end his life was moving at a slow pace. He had the occasionally fit of coughing seeing how the disease had originated from his left lung, but the medication prescribed did away with it for the most part.

He thought that maybe coming home would at least put him in better spirits or maybe even light a fire under him to get done what he needed, but sadly it just reminded him of all that he will miss out on and those he would leave behind.

'Who was I kidding thinking I would get a happy ending out of this.'

Finally, he arrived at the kitchen to find three people sitting at the long rectangular table. His grandmother who was indulging in some sake… her third bottle. Jiraiya, who as always, was stuffing his face when it came to his wife's dinner. And finally..

"What's up, Dobe." Added the third body at the table who had a small smirk on his face.

"Teme." Naruto replied with a smile.

**THE PLOT THICKENS! I always wanted to say that, haha. Well, there's chapter three. I promise chapter four will NOT be anywhere as bad a wait as this was. Please: read, review and rate! See ya next time!**

**-GodRealm**


End file.
